ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XanderXander/Main Villains
Vilgax, Ben's most ultimate, ferocious, dangerous, powerful enemy that he's ever encountered. Vilgax is greedy for Ben's Omnitrix and would stop at nothing to get Ben's Omnitrix. He's the conquer of ten worlds. Vilgax is a Chimera Sui Generis from the planet Vilgaxia. The people of his planet look up to Vilgax as a warlord, conquerer, destroyer, as the most powerful being in the universe. Vilgax has a assistant named Psiphon and when he was in a coma in a healing tank after a exlposion that nearly took out his entire body, he hired bounty hunters to retrieve the Omnitrix. He hired SevenSeven SixSix, Kraab and Tetrax (in disguise) to hunt down Ben to get to the Omnitrix in the series Ben 10. Once when one of Vilgax's drones turned Rojo's mind into a computer-like mind and downloaded it's data and all into Rojo's mind from one of Vilgax's drones, she became a cybertronic destroyer who had cybertronic powers from the drones (but went away when Ben turned into Upgrade to get rid of it and Rojo was back to normal), Vilgax ordered Rojo to recieve the Omnitrix but failed. Soon, when Vilgax met Kevin (still mutated) they both teamed up to try to recieve the Omnitrix but both failed when they were sent and trapped in the Null Void by Ben. In Ben 10: Alien Force Vilgax used a machine to extract powerful beings' powers to his body to become more powerful to defeat Ben 10 and get his Omnitrix. He stole powers from members of the Galactic Enforcers; Ultimos (deceased) Synaptak (deceased) and Tini (deceased) and stole rare and valuable weapons from powerful people; The Ruby Ray of Ulo, the Shield of Ziegel, Flaming/Ice Sword, Raygun and Light Energy Gloves. And he had new powers; laser vision, powerful breath and more. Once Vilgax needed Ben's help to save his planet when Vilgax made a deal with Zs'Skayr which if Zs'Skayr told Vilgax everything he knew about the Omnitrix, he'll let Zs'Skayr's Ectonites take over Vilgax's homeworld; Vilgaxia and Vilgax needed Ben's help to stop Zs'Skayr from taking over his world (Vilgax tricked Zs'Skayr) When Grandpa Max and his Plumbers' Helpers; Cooper Daniels, Alan Albright, Helen Wheels, Piece Wheels and Manny Armstrong tried to defeat Vilgax, they failed. And when Ben 10 tried to defeat Vilgax, he succeeded. In the last episode of Ben 10: Alien Force, Albedo and Vilgax both teamed up to destroy Ben and to get the Omnitrix. Ben just simply took off the Omnitrix and gave it to Vilgax with Vilgax betrayed Albedo, however Ben tricked Vilgax. Ben set the Omnitrix to self-destruct mode and he took Albedo's Ultimatrix as a new Omnitrix then he escaped Vilgax's ship before the Omnitrix self-destructed on Vilgax when he was wearing it. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Vilgax was known to be dead after Ben and him fought one another. Apparently not. Vilgax returned though he was a Herald Diagon for Diagon. Diagon granted Vilgax some of his powers. Vilgax was half Lucubra and half Demon who had some of Diagon's powers. Vilgax soon tricked Diagon when Diagon was free and he used the same machine to steal the members of the Galactic Enforcers' powers to steal Diagon's powers. Then, Vilgax was so powerful that not even Ben could defeat him. Ben used Sir George's Ascalon to defeat Vilgax. Vilgax tried manipulating Ben that Ben has two of the most powerful weapons throughout the galaxy, the Ultimatrix and the Ascalon and he could use both of their powers to wipe out all evil within the Universe instantly. Instead, Ben used the power to turn all the humans back to normal. Also, Vilgax lost Diagon's powers and was no longer half Lucubra or had Diagon's powers when Ben stabbed Vilgax in the shoulder with the Ascalon. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Eon and Vilgax teamed up to recruit alternate evil Bens from alternate dimensions, Mad Ben, Nega Ben, Albedo, Bad Ben and Benzarro to destroy a different Ben known as No Watch Ben who was a alternate Ben from another dimension who's never seen a Omnitrix throughout his entire life. The real Ben protected No Watch Ben and Professor Paradox helped No Watch Ben find good alternate Ben's from alternate dimensions to help them fight against the bad Bens and Vilgax and Eon. No Watch Ben and Professor Paradox recruited Ben 10,000, Gwen 10, real Ben and Ben 23. Vilgax soon betrayed Eon however Ben and the other Bens defeated Vilgax, Eon and the evil Bens. Soon, Albedo and Vilgax were partners again and Albedo agreed if he turned Malware into Mechamorph armor for Vilgax, Vilgax would help him destroy Azmuth once and for all. Vilgax put on Malware Mechamorph armor and was nearly unstoppable, however if it wasn't for the help of Skurd the Slimebiote stuck on Ben's Omnitrix, Ben would've never defeated Malgax (that's what Vilgax was known as when he put on the Malware Mechamorph armor) Bluklic, Driba and Loolie stopped Albedo from destroying Azmuth. Vilgax may be some alien with a squid face, but he's an unstoppable warlord who won't rest for nothing to get to the Omnitrix and destroy Ben Tennyson once and for all. Category:Blog posts